Shippo's Little Trouble
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Shippo underneath a spell. rated M for Rape, Yaoi, swearing ect
1. Chapter One: The Spell of Naraku

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other shows I have in this fanific.

Chapter One: The Spell of Naraku

"Inuyasha you IDIOT!" shouted Kagome glaring at the hanyou who gave her the 'what' look, "YOU RUINED MY KIMONO FOR THE FESTIVAL!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault you happened to be in the way when I ran through the mud puddle," said Inuyasha and Kagome shouted, "SIT!"

Shippo just watched the two fight, Kagome was going to take them to the future somehow and take them to a festival the very next day. Shippo sighed and he wandered off wandering what to do while waiting for them to stop fighting. Shippo bumped right into a person standing in his way, one quick whiff of his scent Shippo knew it was Naraku. Naraku turned around to look for the person who bumped into him, when he saw no one he looked down and saw the fox who always travelled with Inuyasha.

"Well well well if it isn't the fox who travels with the half demon Inuyasha," said Naraku reaching down and lifted Shippo by the scruff of his neck. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"That is none of your business Naraku-teme," said Shippo trying to sound braver then he felt.

"Oh so the kit is trying to act grown up is he?" asked Naraku more to himself than to Shippo. _'Let me see if he can handle being a grownup, this will be a perfect chance to test out my new spell, yet he shall have the appearance of a teenager just for my pleasure.' _thought Naraku, then he started to chant words that Shippo couldn't hear, suddenly Shippo started to feel drowsy, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he fell asleep in Naraku's grasp. Naraku watched as the kit grew to the height of a teenaged human, Shippo's tail extended out and turned into a true fox's tail. Shippo's features also became more defined yet soft and beautiful. Naraku almost became hard as he watched this yet the clothes had ripped and Shippo's hair grew out until it reached his tail bone.

"Beautiful," muttered Naraku setting down Shippo and walking off wondering what Inuyasha's reaction would be once he saw that the fox kit was now grown up.

-Back with Inuyasha-

"Inuyasha where's Shippo?" asked Kagome suddenly realizing that the kit was gone, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders then froze when he caught ahold of Naraku's scent along with Shippo's.

"This way Kagome and hurry I also smell Naraku with him!" shouted Inuyasha and ran off leaving Kagome to ride after him on her bike. Soon they came across a little clearing and found a teenaged fox demon lying in the middle of it naked.

"Is this where you smelled Shippo Inuyasha?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha pointed to the boy and said, "Kagome I think that is Shippo."

Review Please


	2. Chapter Two: Reactions

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other shows I have in this fanific.

I forgot to mention that in my earlier chapter Shippo's teenage form is also very feminine.

Chapter Two: Reactions

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha then back to the boy then back to Inuyasha.

"No he isn't he," said Kagome and Inuyasha nodded at the girl. "No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes

"Yes"

"Wait ARGGH!" shouted Kagome once she realized Inuyasha had tricked into thinking that the boy was Shippo. "Let's bring him back and see what the others think about this when they get back from gathering wood for the fire."

"Fine," said Inuyasha picking up the boy and running back to the camp-sight. "Hey Kagome do you still have your weird outfit with you?"

"You mean my uniform?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I do, why do you need it?"

"Well what else is he going to wear?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome thought for a moment and then said, "Alright just until I get him a proper outfit."

Kagome handed the uniform to Inuyasha who started to put the uniform on the boy. The only thing he managed to get on was the skirt, when he started to have trouble with the shirt Kagome helped him by putting it on. Soon the boy woke up and saw Inuyasha and Kagome, he jumped and asked, "Kagome what happened to me?"

"Well," said Kagome then she opened up her backpack and pulled out a hand mirror and gave it to the boy she now suspected was Shippo. When Shippo looked into the mirror he screamed and set it down.

"Shippo did you happen to run into Naraku when you wandered away from the camp?" asked Kagome and Shippo nodded, "Then he must have down it to you."

"Yeah brat," said Inuyasha earning a smack from Shippo, Inuyasha growled and chased the older version of Shippo around the campfire. Soon Miroku and Sango came up holding wood, Miroku of course having a big hand print on his face. Soon Sango and Miroku noticed Shippo and Sango thinking it was a strange demon pulled out her weapons. Miroku thinking it was a girl wandered over to her and asked, "Would you do the honors of bearing my child?"

"STUPID MONK!" shouted Shippo hitting him over the head, "I'M SHIPPO!"

"Really I thought you where a beautiful young lady waring Kagome's... school...uniform... Alright Guys what happened here?"

"Guys this is Shippo?" asked Sango and Kagome nodded, Sango fainted on the spot.

"I some real clothes to keep Miroku from mistaking me for girls when he gets drunk," said Shippo watching Miroku as he woke up Sango by rubbing her butt, earning a slap from the demon slayer.

"Maybe I can help," said a voice and the group turned around to find a young lady with a pack.

"Who are you?" demanded Inuyasha glaring at the girl, who smiled and said, "My name is Miyaka Yuki I am a leader of a wandering village and was wondering what we can do to help."

"Really where is this village of yours?" asked Inuyasha when all of a sudden he was tackled by two small fox demons.

"We are everywhere," shouted the two demons and soon lots of people came out of the foliage and looked around. There where demons, half-demons and humans in the village. A little fox came out with nine tails and hopped on Shippo's shoulder.

"Hello there who are you?" asked Shippo and one of the fox demons said, "Her name is Oh and mine is Shi, and the other one is Pp."

"Inuyasha if you put their names in order they make Shippo," said Kagome then realized that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her but to a half demon with black hair and cat ears. "Inuyasha?"

Then Kagome was tackled by herself.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" asked Kagome looking around at the others.

Review Please


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
